


Like A Circus.

by xxIz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM??, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, The entire thing probably sounds rushed, There'll be better ones in the future??, There's a whip involved so, Top Eren Yeager, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxIz/pseuds/xxIz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eren is a strip club dancer in his early twenties.<br/>Levi's job isn't important to the story. Your imagination can decide on his age.<br/>I felt that ages should be mentioned, the cause being, most readers despise the large age difference of fifteen and thirty four (?) between the actual characters.<br/>This was brought to me as and idea that came from the song Circus by Britney Spears.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like A Circus.

**Author's Note:**

> Eren is a strip club dancer in his early twenties.  
> Levi's job isn't important to the story. Your imagination can decide on his age.  
> I felt that ages should be mentioned, the cause being, most readers despise the large age difference of fifteen and thirty four (?) between the actual characters.  
> This was brought to me as and idea that came from the song Circus by Britney Spears.  
> Enjoy.

**_There's only two types of people in the world, ones that entertain, and the ones that observe. ****_**

Eren likes to think himself as an 'entertainer'.  
He is a performer after all, the stage being his own personal dance floor.  
Feeling the adrenaline running through his veins, grinding himself on nothing in particular, whip in his hand, slinging it from time to time, teasing his viewers. The spotlight always on him, all eyes on him, as he puts on his show. He loved having a crowd watching his movements. He glanced out towards the sea of people, scanning over, locking eyes with a certain individual. Smirking, he cracked the whip again, seeing the man bite his lip, and his gaze turning more lust-filled by the second. Eren kept his eyes on him, not breaking the intense stare. 

Levi, an 'observer'.  
He stood in the crowd along with the many people around him who were, just as he was, lusting after the young man on the stage, not blinking even once, afraid of missing even a single second of his moves. He watched as the dancer fell to his knees, taking a short breath before getting back up and grinding his hips once again, eyeing his viewers, when suddenly his gaze fell upon his own. Levi swore his heart stopped when the man on stage smirked at him, cracking his whip against the air and tipping his top hat to the side. Levi imagined what it'd feel like having that whip lashing against his own bare skin. His imagination ran wild, thoughts filling to the brim with various fantasies of the dancer and himself, and the whip in his hand. He didn't dare break the stare between him and the beautiful male. 

After the show, Eren headed backstage to his personal dressing room. Tired, sweaty, and slightly aroused as his thoughts traveled back to the guy in the crowd. His raven black hair split perfectly, almost down the middle, with a sexy, appealing undercut, his dark eyes, his thin lips forming into a smirk, the man's apparel showing that he came to have a good time, and wouldn't leave until he got just that.  
Levi watched as the next dancer made his way out onto the stage, scoffing to himself. The man was nothing compared to the vibrant, fiery passionate man before. He turned on his heel not taking even a slight interest to whoever the guy was. He made his way through the crowd, pushing, shoving people out of the way and ignoring the complaints of his rudeness. He didn't care. He just wanted to find the previous dancer, who had managed to have his blood boiling hot, and wanting something that he was very determined to get.  
He found his way backstage, surprisingly not guarded at all. He scanned over the doors, reading every name until he found the one he was looking for. 

**** ** **

****Eren jumped, hearing a knock on his door. Groaning as he was interrupted from his self-pleasing, he pulled up his pants quickly, expecting to see his boss, the only one, other than the other entertainers, who ever came back to the dressing room area, on the other side of his door. He opened the door, a slight smirk instantly forming on his lips as he gave the guy standing in front of him a look-over.  
"Levi." The guy leaned against the side of the door and held out a hand, waiting on Eren to shake it, as his form of introducing himself.  
Eren laughed and pulled Levi by the collar of his shirt, bringing him into the room, and locking the door behind them.  
"Drop the 'nice to meet you' act, and lets get down to what you really came here for."  
Levi gasped as Eren slammed him against the wall, but changed the situation quickly, flipping their position so that the younger of the two was the one pressed up against the wall.  
Eren grinned, leaning in to whisper in Levi's ear. "I hope you came prepared."  
Levi gave him a confused look.  
Catching him off guard, Eren pushed Levi, making him fall to the ground, getting on top of him and pinning his wrists together above his head.  
"I call the shots here." He spoke, his lips lightly brushing against Levi's neck.  
The older man let out a low groan, arousal growing at Eren's control over him, completely not expecting the tables to be turned on him like this.  
Eren gently grazed his tongue from Levi's collar bone, up to his chin, and over to his lips, stopping only when his lips were hovering right above the other's, almost touching, but not quite yet.  
"So, Levi."  
Levi shivered at the sound of his name coming from the man above him.  
Eren let out a mocking chuckle at the reaction and continued, "Can you dance?"  
"Huh?"  
"Can you dance?" Eren asked once again, getting up off of Levi.  
Giving Eren a confused look, Levi got to a sitting position, and watched as he walked towards a small stereo.  
He turned it on and went for the whip laying across the couch on the other side of the room.  
Levi felt his mouth becoming dry, anticipating Eren's next move.  
The man cracked the whip against the air and moved his hips to the beat of the song, like he had done on stage before.  
The song was the same song he'd been dancing to earlier. 

****_ Circus by Britney Spears. _ ** **

Levi watched Eren's hips, imagining how they'd feel against his own. The song fit perfectly with the other's outfit. A black top hat, and dressed like he was one of those guys who walked around in a cage with a tiger, getting it to do tricks with the whip in his hand, but in a more _revealing_ way. 

******_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do._ ** ** **

The lyrics of the song rang through Levi's ears as he got up and walked towards the younger man, grabbing his hips and pulling him as close as possible, grinding his own hips against the other's.  
Both of them let out a moan, more of a grumble, as their clothed bodies rubbed against each other. 

******_I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots._ ** ** **

Levi remembered what Eren had said earlier. Getting excited at the thought, and he was more than willing to let the smaller male dominate him. 

******_I'm like a fire cracker, I make it hot, when I put on a show._ ** ** **

****Levi groaned, grinding his hips against Eren's again. Leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Why don't we just skip the teasing and get straight to the point." he said, more of a command than a suggestion.  
Eren smirked and backed away from Levi. "Turn around."  
Levi obeyed. He wasn't used to being so submissive, but this bright-eyed beauty had an intoxicating effect on him. He wanted nothing but to do everything the other wanted him to do.  
Levi let out a yelp and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Eren's whip lash across his bottom. It hurt, but turned him on nonetheless.  
Eren laughed, "Try and command me again, you'll get it harder next time."  
Levi liked the thought, he had taken an interest in the _rough and wild_ type and luckily for him, Eren had too.  
Levi was about to turn back around to face Eren, until he felt the whip make contact with his bottom a second time. He squeezed his eyes shut again and held in any noises that were threatening to leave his lips, the bulge in his pants was clearly visible when he did get himself turned around.  
Eren smirked as he noticed it. "Hm, so you like getting whipped, huh?" his question came out in a playful, suggestive tone.  
Levi bit his lip and nodded.  
Eren walked closer and wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders, leaning closer and closer until their lips just barely touched.  
"Levi." he whispered huskily, trailing his fingers from the man's neck, back around to his chest.  
"Hm?" Levi swallowed hard, hoping his hard on wasn't as noticeable as he thought it was, but he was sure that Eren could feel it when he brought his body closer.  
" _Let me see what you can do._ " Eren said in sync with the song.  
Levi smirked and pulled Eren closer, crashing their lips together, tongues instantly wrapping around each other to form their own dance, grinding his hips against Eren's again, and feeling his hardness against his own. Both let out a moan at the sudden feeling.  
A trail of saliva dribbled from the side of their mouths, but neither of them cared.  
Levi pulled away first, out of breath, panting, but still wanting more. So he leaned back in, licking the trail of saliva from the side of Eren's mouth before connecting their lips again, trying to urge his tongue back into the other's mouth, but Eren kept his lips shut.  
Levi tried again, but got the same reaction. So he pulled away, glaring at Eren for denying him of what he wanted.  
Eren smirked, teasing the man further. He walked around Levi, holding his waist from behind and trailed kisses up his neck.  
Levi let out a low groan. The younger male was pleased with the utterance and bit down, sinking his teeth into the skin of his neck.  
A small whimper at the sudden pain came from the man, but soon turned into a moan when Eren swiped his tongue across the same spot.  
Eren chuckled. He had this man wrapped around his finger already. He backed away, bringing his whip up and slinging it, letting it hit against the back of Levi's thigh, smiling wickedly at the reaction he got.  
Levi jumped, letting out a surprised yelp, and turned around quickly, rubbing the stinging area of his thigh.  
"Strip." Eren smirked, seeing Levi's eyes glow with excitement.  
Levi rid of his shirt first, taking it off slowly, teasing the boy.  
Eren bit his lip, Levi was gorgeous. His body was very well built, much like his own, but more detailed and intense. His hands twitched, imagining himself running his fingers along his toned body.  
He shimmied out of his pants next, as he had done with the shirt, slowly, staring Eren right in the eyes.  
Eren's eyes grew wide at the sight of Levi in nothing but tight, black boxers.  
Levi's hands headed for his underwear, stopping when his fingers laced around the hem.  
Eren's mouth was watering, if it were opened, he'd swear there'd be a pool of drool under his shoes.  
He snapped himself out of his daze, and watched as Levi was about to pull his boxers down, but he had a better idea.  
"Stop. Get down. All fours." Eren commanded, lashing the whip against Levi's leg once again.  
Levi groaned at the pain, he had come to conclusion that once this was done and over with, he'd have whip lashes all over his skin. The thought sent pleasured shivers down his spine. He removed his hands from the piece clothing and got down on his hands and knees.  
Eren loved the obedience of the other man. He knew he was in complete control. He had a slight smirk playing on his lips as he crashed the whip against Levi's bottom once he settled himself in position on the floor.  
Levi moaned at the sensation, it was painfully pleasurable.  
Eren quickly removed his own clothes, leaving himself with nothing but the top hat on his head and the whip in his hand.  
He walked in front of Levi's face, pulling his chin upwards so that he was at a direct eye level with the whole lower half of his naked body.  
Levi knew what he wanted, he stuck his tongue out, experimentally running it up the underside of his shaft.  
Eren quietly moaned as Levi made his way all around his member with his skilled tongue.  
Levi felt his own length twitch at the sound of Eren's moan.  
He glanced up and locked eyes with Eren before taking his full length into his mouth.  
Eren's hands immediately made their way to tangle his fingers into Levi's hair, pushing himself further into his mouth.  
Levi moaned, sending vibrations up Eren's body and making him shiver in pleasure.  
"Fuck, Levi." Eren slid his tongue over his lower lip and let out a throaty moan.  
Levi pulled away, looking up at Eren's beautiful face.  
"Damn." He whispered to himself.  
Eren's eyes were squeezed shut, mouth slightly opened, head tilted backwards, and a bead of sweat on his forehead.  
Eren looked down, wondering why he no longer felt lips wrapped around his lower region. The man stayed staring at him, captivated by the arousing sight before him. Eren leaned down and kissed Levi quickly before going around behind him.  
He got on his knees and leaned himself over Levi's body, putting his weight on Levi, his throbbing member pushed up against Levi's clothed bottom and his arms wrapped around his waist.  
Levi tried to turn his head to see what Eren was doing, but Eren pushed his head back around. "Ah-ah Levi, did I ask you to move?" He spoke playfully, loving that he had the upper hand.  
Levi gulped and let out a shaky "N-No."  
"Then stay still, and do as I say." Eren roamed one of his hands from Levi's waist down to the hem of his boxers. Levi's breath hitched as he awaited Eren's next move.  
Eren slowly crept his hand into Levi's boxers, gently grasping the pulsing flesh and rubbing his thumb over the leaking tip.  
Levi moaned and had the urge to thrust his hips into the hand wrapped around his shaft, but kept himself from doing so to follow Eren's commands.  
The younger started to stoke him slowly. Painfully slowly.  
He leaned over, lining his lips up with Levi's ear as he whispered in a low, seductive tone, "You like that?"  
Levi nodded his head and spoke in a breathy tone, "Yes."  
Eren upped the pace, stroking him faster, "Do you want more?"  
Levi bit his lower lip, desperate moans threatened to spill, and he nodded again.  
Eren stopped moving his hand, gently squeezing Levi's member.  
Levi let out a pained moan.  
"Tell me. Tell me what you want. Beg for it, Levi."  
Levi's cheeks flushed a light pink at the thought of him being so submissive and begging for Eren to fuck him; His pride wouldn't let him do that.  
Eren squeezed him a little tighter and spoke again, "Beg for it, Levi." He repeated himself.  
Levi let out a shaky breath, "I want-" he squeezed his eyes shut as Eren started to stroke him again, at a painfully slow pace.  
"What was that?" Eren's tone was once again playful, mocking him, and urging him to go on to get what he wanted.  
"I want you to-" Levi's cheeks were flushed more of a red-velvet color now than a light pink shade, feeling nothing but shame as his pride was slowly crashing down.  
Eren chuckled, finding this oh-so-entertaining.  
"F-" Levi couldn't bring himself to do it. It was just too humiliating. Who was he to make him beg like this? He most certainly wasn't the begging type. He made others beg.  
Eren let go of Levi's member and pulled his hand out of his boxers.  
He pulled the remaining piece of clothing down in one swift, quick motion.  
He took a moment to take in the beauty of Levi's behind, noticing a faint mark from when he had lashed the whip against him earlier.  
Eren smiled deviously before getting up and taking the whip in his hand again.  
Levi turned his head, wondering why the other had moved from his place behind him, and widened his eyes when he saw what the he was about to do.  
"Wait- Fuck!" Levi screamed, squeezing his eyes shut as the whip made contact with his bare flesh.  
Eren laughed. "Beg me, or I'll have to punish you more."  
Levi bit his lip, humiliation taking over his emotion, he refused to beg.  
Eren cracked the whip again, leaving a third mark on Levi's ass, smiling, pleased at his beautiful masterpiece of deep, angry, red lines across the skin.  
Levi let out another pained scream. It hurt like hell, but it felt so good.  
"Ready to beg yet?" Eren walked closer and soothingly rubbed his hands where he had lashed out at him.  
Levi took a deep breath before letting it all go in one quick breath. "I want you to fuck me." his cheeks tinted pink again in shame.  
Eren laughed, loving how flustered the other man was becoming.  
"Sorry, I couldn't hear you, repeat that again, please?" Eren asked, teasingly. He had heard him of course, he just wanted to hear it again. He ran one of his fingers from the top of Levi's asscrack, to the middle where a small, puckering, reddish hole was, gently grazing his finger over it.  
Levi let out another moan. "Oh fuck, Eren please."  
"Please what?" Eren smirked.  
"Please, fuck me!" Levi let out, his pride long gone.  
Eren shoved his finger into Levi's hole, licking his lips and closing his eyes as the tightness surrounded his finger.  
"When was the last time you were fucked? God, you're tight." Eren moved his finger in and out slowly, opening his eyes and looking at the back of Levi's head.  
Levi choked out a moan, not bothering to give a reply.  
Eren added another finger, "Levi, turn your head. Look at me."  
Levi turned his head as far as he could and looked at the other. "E-Eren, more. Please." He begged, breathless, needing Eren inside of him, not caring how painful it was.  
"Patience, Levi." Eren leaned over him once more and brushed his lips along the skin of Levi's shoulder as he added a third finger, moving them slowly and teasingly.  
The older male's moans were becoming more desperate by the minute; Eren had decided he'd had enough teasing as he pulled his fingers out of him. He positioned himself at Levi's throbbing hole and pushed himself in slowly, a small percent of him didn't want to hurt the other, but he mainly feared that he'd lose it just at the feeling of pushing inside the man.  
Levi squeezed his eyes tight and started to breathe even heavier than he already was.  
Eren stayed still, waiting on Levi and himself to calm down a little, he didn't want to cum from just this, he wasn't that fast, but damn, was he already almost there.  
After a couple moments of just breathing, Levi felt he was relaxed enough to continue.  
"Eren, move."  
Eren gave no reply, feeling that speaking was a waste of breath at the moment; he thrust himself into Levi all at once, pulling almost all the way out before slamming in again.  
Eren bit his lower lip to keep any sound from leaving his mouth, and Levi let out a loud scream.  
_So he's a screamer. ___Eren thought to himself, smirking and thrusting in once again, harder than the last time.  
Levi voiced another loud moan, pushing himself backwards, trying to get Eren to penetrate him deeper.  
Eren moaned lowly, "Shit -ah- you're so tight."  
Levi rocked his hips back again, making Eren moan slightly louder.  
"Faster." Levi pleaded, Eren obliged, rocking himself faster.  
Levi ran a hand down his body, stopping at his member, going in for some much needed attention there.  
Eren had noticed and smacked his hand away. "No. You're going to cum from just the feeling of my dick inside of you."  
Levi whimpered a little, "Eren."  
"Don't wine." Eren leaned into a position of leaning over Levi's body, then craned his head to whisper in Levi's ear. "Or I'll have to punish you."  
Levi moaned and winced at the feeling of his member needing awareness.  
"Eren, please." Levi breathed out in a desperate tone.  
Eren smirked. "I warned you." He reached over and grabbed the whip laying beside him on the floor.  
He pulled himself out of Levi and crashed the whip against Levi's skin, making sure it was painful.  
Levi threw his head back and screamed in pain, his nails scratched against the floor as he tried to grip onto something to ease the pain.  
"Turn towards me." Eren commanded.  
Levi obeyed, sitting up and turning around to face him.  
Eren grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, making him sit on his lap. He tossed the whip to lay on the floor beside them again and placed his hands on Levi's ass.  
Levi flinched, feeling the smooth hands come in contact with the stinging sensation of his skin. "Ride me." He spread the man with his palms and stared into his eyes as he rubbed his length against his needy hole.  
Levi bit his lip and placed his hands on Eren's shoulders before slamming himself down on his dick.  
Both men moaned loudly, Eren placed his hands on Levi's hips to help him move, and Levi increased the pace of his bounces.  
The raven haired man lifted himself, only to slam down even harder, as Eren thrust his hips up into him, moving deeper into the male, he moaned louder and louder as his body shivered in utter pleasure.  
His skin slapping against Eren's thighs highlighted the sting of the lashes, making his skin tingle with deeper pain and pleasure. Levi moved his hand towards his pulsating member, trying again to please the dire need of attention there, but Eren smacked his hand away. "What did I tell you?" Eren pushed Levi onto his back and plowed into him at a rather rapid pace, drilling into the man harder than before.  
Levi moans increased in quantity and sound, practically screaming, not caring if anyone could hear them on the other side of the door.  
Eren placed his hands on the other's thighs, spreading his legs as far as he could as he watched himself fuck the man senseless, he watched as his length disappeared and reappeared in and out of the other's twitching hole, mesmerized by the way it sucked him in with great need and desperation.  
Eren moaned aloud, Levi's moans urging him to pound relentlessly into the older man.  
Levi was lost, his mind clouded with pure delight of pleasure and lust, as Eren hit one particular spot inside of him that had him screaming and uttering incoherent slurs of curses, and moans, and groans. "Eren! Eren - oh fuck! - Eren, right there!" He wrapped his arms around Eren's back, trying to pull him closer, _needing_ to feel their bodies pressed against each other.  
Eren knew he had found the man's prostate and licked his lips, being sure to keep ramming into that same bundle of nerves, earning delicious friction and exquisite moans from the man writhing beneath him.  
"Eren!" Levi shouted his name, feeling his insides twirl together and his member began pulsating, the build up almost exploding. "I'm close!"  
Eren breathed out a silent agreement that he was too.  
"Fuck!" Levi shouted, his nails dug into the younger man's back, leaving deep claw marks that would sting if the two weren't so lost in the feeling of each other.  
Levi couldn't hold it in any longer, "Shit! Eren, I-" he couldn't finish his sentence as his breath left him in a gasp and he started seeing white, feeling his member on the edge, about to blow, Levi screamed again, shooting his load all over their stomachs.  
"Levi!" Eren shouted, as he felt the other's hole clenching around his dick, he gripped onto his thighs tighter, sure to leave bruises in the shapes of his fingerprints, but neither of the men cared at the moment. He moaned louder, shooting his sticky, white, substance into Levi's greedy, aching hole.  
Eren continued his actions, thrusting into Levi as they rode out their orgasms. Levi twitched as his body began reacting to the continuous thrusts into his oversensitive body, his moans becoming low whimpers and breathy huffs at the over-stimulation. Eren's movements turned slow and uncoordinated until he came to a stop, the moans and groans died down, turning in to gasps, pleading for air, as they were both left breathless, and Eren finally collapsed on top of the older man, as he wrapped his arms around Eren's neck.  
Heavy panting turned into calm breaths.  
The only noise in the room was the music, which was on repeat, and was about to go off and start over again.  
The two looked at each other, then around the room.  
Clothes strewn everywhere, Eren's top hat, which had fallen off sometime during their session, was on the other side of the room, the whip was laying right beside them.  
Eren took a glance at it, then towards Levi, a devilish smirk laid out playfully at the corner of his lips. "Round two?"  
"Only if I get to use the whip this time." Levi challenged.  
Eren pulled himself out of Levi and handed him the whip, heading towards the stereo to turn it up a little, keeping the same song on repeat. 

******_Just like a circus, ah-ha._ ** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and critique are very much appreciated.
> 
> If you have requests or anything, feel free to let me know; any pairing, any genre.
> 
> http://watashiwaluna.tumblr.com


End file.
